the_champion_crewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Burning of Las Vegas
Summary Hartwell finds out that Ryker, Lena, and Scott are hiding in Rebeca's house and Axel goes to their house to confront them with a few other guards. However, Axel at this point feeling sympathetic for Scott tells them through a coded message that Orvell knows and they need to get out of there. The three escape and hotwire a car after the skills that Axel had taught Scott, and drive into town to get into the highway. However, the city is on lockdown after finding out Lawrence has entered the city. The three sneak into the closest building which to their luck is Orvell's hiding spot. After getting chased by guards the three have to split up. Lena and Scott end up in the bathrooms and Ryker rushes to the first room he can find and slams the door behind him. Ryker turns around to see Orvell at his desk fidgeting with a lighter. Ryker stands there frozen in shock as Orvell who didn't even notice Ryker due to being fixated on his lighter. Orvell eventually breaks the lighter again and slams his fist on his desk, causing Ryker to wince slightly loudly, giving him away. Orvell lifts his head like a dog sniffing the air and speaks. "Who's there? Gonzo? Terry?" Orvell asks. "Er, Larry. Mr. Emmanuel." "Ahhh, Larry. This lighter's broke get me a new one. There should be some in my desk drawer." Ryker not having a choice walks around Orvell's desk and awkwardly gets a lighter and a cigarette with Orvell being slightly in the way. Ryker puts the cigarette in Orvell's mouth and lights it. Orvell inhales from it. Orvell makes a funny noise and is confused what to do, Orvell points at his cigarrete with his finger and gets what he's trying to say. Ryker slowly takes the cigarrate out of Orvell's moth, Orvell exhales a puff of smoke, then Ryker puts the cigarette back in Orvell's mouth. Ryker sits back down in his chair in the cramped office watching Orvell smoke a cigarrete causiously. Orvell points at the cigarette a second time and they repeat the process over and over for a few minutes. After Orvell finish the cigarrete he slams his hand on the desk and takes the cigarete out of his mouth with his own hand this time. The slamming of the fist startles Ryker, almost dropping the lighter. Ryker walks behind the desk and slowly puts the cigarrete into Orvell's mouth and starts the lighter. Orvell slams his fist on the desk again. "Faster, you punk!" Orvell yells. Ryker with the lit lighter drops it from being startled and accidentaly lights the carpet beneath him, which was filled with lighter fluid. A fire begins on the carpet and Ryker runs out of the room leaving Orvell to die. Ryker runs into the hallway and slams the door shut and holds it in place while Orvell pushes against the door with all his might after realizing a few seconds later a fire had started. After a few seconds, Orvell passes out against the door. Ryker runs away yelling for Scott and Lena in the hallway. Scott almost responds, but Lena stops him saying that guards could be making him yell for them. Scott says Ryker doesn't have a bone of betrayal in his body and would never do that to Scott. They reveal themselves and leave the casino. They are immediately stopped by guards, but the second they're asked who they are the Casino falls in on itself in a blaze of fire, Scott and Ryker fight off the two stunned guards and book it out of there. A few minutes later, Lawrence goes to the now burning Casino and breaks inside. Running into Orvell's office and grabbing him by his shirt demanding to know where Ryker and Scott are. Orvell mutters the word "..Cruces" Because he was thinking of Axel, and not telling Lawrence where Ryker went. Now Lawrence thinks that Ryker went to Las Cruces when he didn't actually go there. Orvell has passed out, dead from the smoke, and Lawrence drops him and looks around. Before he can stop it, a flaming piece of wood falls from the ceiling and burns Lawrence's face severly. Lawrence falls to the ground for a few seconds, but regains his strength and books it out of there. Lawrence sits in his car treating the now massive burn on his face poorly like an unskilled toddler, eventually giving it just a massive bandage around his face along with some painkillers.